Legend of Korra: Stranded Part 1
by nicole4ever101
Summary: Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin are going boating, whne a storm hits and there are all stranded on desert islands. Korra and Mako are on the same island and there are a few problems at first but after a bit it turns into Makorra. Bosami are in Part 2. No bending.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So in this Makorra story, there is no bending because this story takes place on a island, (based on Sims 2 Castaway, if any of you guys think the story is a bit familiar) so if they had bending there is no point of 'Surviving'. Hope you like!_**

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin head of for a day at sea on Asami's speed boat. They are having a blast, laughing and telling stories, and taking pictures of course, a storm, out of nowhere, shows up and the four friends fall off the boat. Luckily, they all make it to a deserted island. Korra and Mako are stuck on Shipwreck Island, while Asami and Bolin get stuck on Volcano Island.

Korra gets up, holding her head. She looks around the beach and realizes that she is shipwrecked. She thinks she is alone on this island, but she sees Mako washed up on the far side of the beach.

"Mako, Mako! Wake up! I don't know where we are! Mako!" Korra says shaking Mako awake.

Mako opens his eyes and realizes what he heard Korra yell.

Mako gets up and looks around then realizes..."Great! We're stranded and I'm not even with Asami! I just had to be stuck on a island with you!" Mako looks at Korra, pissed off.

"Oh, because this is my fault! You were the one driving the boat, captain! Don't blame me for something YOU clearly caused!" Korra yells back. She then realizes what Mako had just said about not wanting to be stuck on the island with her and she is fighting back tears, knowing the love of her life doesn't even like her. Not even as a friend.

Korra runs into the deep jungle crying.

"No, Korra, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Mako yells into the jungle. 'Way to go, Mako' He thinks to himself.

**_A/N: Sorry for all those Bosami fans out there, but I had to get rid of them to have more Makorra moments! Don't worry Bosami will be back in possibly the next chapter or in later chapters._**

Mako wanders around the jungle looking for Korra. It's almost night fall and Mako is starting to get worried. Mako keeps looking for Korra for hours but doesn't find her. It's dark and Mako can't see a thing and almost steps on Korra.

"Korra! Are you alright? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean any of those things I said. Please forgive me."

Mako realizes that Korra fainted and is unconscious. Mako has a worried look on his face as he picks her up, wedding style, and carries her back towards First Beach. Mako makes a soft bedding out of palm fronds (coconut leaves) and sets Korra down on it. Mako makes a fire and goes to catch some fish, with a wooden spear he made. He catches 3 fish and cooks them. He's eating one and starring into the fire when he hears Korra's voice.

"Smells good, can I have some of the fish you caught?" Says Korra as she gets up and sits beside Mako, by the fire.

"Here" Mako hands her a fish.

Mako watches Korra eat, and smiles. Once Korra is finished eating, she speaks...

"Mako, did you really mean what you said back there?" Korra asks looking into Mako's piercing amber eyes.

"No of course not. I was just mad at myself. I'm actually glad that I washed ashore with you and not anyone else. Korra, listen, there is something I need to tell you. Remember when you told me you liked me, a few weeks ago? I rejected you and that was the stupidest thing I ever did. After that I started thinking about you every moment of every day. Even when I was with Asami, and when Tarrlok took you for his own pleasure of causing trouble, I realized... I love you, Korra."

"Mako, I-" Korra couldn't finish because Mako crashed his lips into hers. Korra could feel the heat from him flow through her body. Mako wraps his arms around Korra's waist and Korra entwines her fingers in Mako's hair. They stay like this for a while, until they have to come up for air.

Korra blushes and Mako smiles.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." And with that, Korra blushes even more.

The two decide it's time to go to sleep. So Korra and Mako create bigger and softer bedding for the both of them. Then Korra weaves a thin blanket out of the palm fronds. They lie down and Mako wraps his arms around Korra, while Korra snuggles closer to him. As she is about to fall asleep, she whispers "I love you, too, Mako." and the two fall asleep.

The next morning they both awake, when the bright sun rises and shines on their faces. Mako looks for Korra at his side, but he finds her on his chest. He smiles and doesn't move, not wanting to wake her. Korra stirred, wakes up and turns to face Mako.

"Korra come on we have to set up camp and collect some edible food." Mako says, holding a hand out for Korra to help her get up.

"Awww! Come on, Mako! The morning is EVIL!" Korra pouts.

Mako chuckles. "I know the mornings are evil for you. Sorry Korra, but if you want to survive, I suggest you help me."

"Fine." Korra says, as she takes Mako's hand and stands up.

They agree that Korra look around the beach for anything to eat or use as tools, while Mako goes into the jungle to find some resources. Korra walks along the beach and picks up clam shells, pearls, stones, until she comes across a message in a glass bottle. She takes the message out and reads the note.

_Dear Mako and Korra,_

_If you find this note, please note that Asami and I are fine. _

_If you are on any of the nearby islands, look for the one with a volcano on it. That's the one we're on._

_Hope we meet again soon._

_Bolin _

Korra decides to look for Mako and tell him about the note, but she can't seem to find him in the Deep Jungle and decides to wait till he comes back. 3 hours later, Mako returns with coconuts, bananas, peaches and some other exotic fruits. Korra has the fire going and is cooking some clams she found.

"Hey, Korra. Look at all the food I found!"

"That's nice Mako, but we have other things to think about. I was walking along the beach this afternoon and found this message in a bottle from Bolin and Asami. There're ok. They washed up on an island with a volcano on it. I'm hoping it's not active. I looked for their island and it's only a few miles away."

"That's great! Tomorrow we can make a boat or raft and we can go look for them." Mako says as he sits down beside Korra.

"Fine, but I'll only help if you don't wake me up so early." Korra says, as she wrapped her arms around Mako. Mako returns the hug and keeps his arms wrapped around her. He kisses her temple and suddenly realizes something.

"Wait, if we're going to see Asami and Bolin soon, that means I have to find a way to break up with Asami..."

"Break up with Asami?"

"Well, we're together now, right? So I have to break up with her. I just hope she won't take it too hard."

"Ya I guess we're together now..." Korra says into Mako's chest.

The two eat there meal and go to sleep.

_"Mako, I'm home!" Korra walks into the living room and sees Mako on the couch with his arm around Asami._

_"Mako... what's going on?!"_

_"Korra! I didn't want you to find out this way... but... remember on the island? Well I never broke up with Asami. We're actually still together." Mako says kissing Asami on the temple._

_Korra is fighting back tears and runs out the door._

Korra was having a bad dream and literally cry's herself awake. Mako feels tears on his arm and turns to Korra.

"Korra are you alright? What's wrong?" Mako asks, sitting her up.

"It's nothing, Mako. Just a bad dream." Korra says, turning away.

"Korra, come on. I know something is wrong. You can tell me anything."

Korra looks and into Mako's piercing amber eyes, knowing he's going to find out anyway.

"Well, it was a few years from now and we were married and I came home and saw you and Asami on the couch. Then you told me that you never actually broke up with Asami like you were supposed to when we were on the island. That you didn't love me." Korra said while crying.

"Korra... You should know that I love you and only you. I said I would break up with Asami and I will. I love YOU, and only YOU. Always remember that, Korra."

Korra smiles and kisses Mako passionately. Mako breaks the kiss confused and asks...

"Wait we were married? Is that really so bad?" Mako says winking and laughing.

"Well... I guess not..." Korra replies, blushing beet red.

Mako smiles and kisses her, and pushes her back down into bed, lightly.

Korra soon falls asleep and Mako is awake watching her. _'Married... I do love Korra more than anything and more than words can say. You know what; I'm going to propose to her tomorrow before we set sail for that Volcano Island that Asami and Bolin are on. I just hope Korra will accept...' _Mako thinks to himself.

In the morning Mako and Korra wake up, eat breakfast (or whatever they have left), and clean themselves up in the crystal clear waters.

Korra is wearing her wrappings with blue shorts, while Mako is wearing only his boxers; they're taking a swim in the water. Korra is floating on her back looking up at the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, she feels hands from underneath her pull her down into the water. Mako kisses her neck and then Korra finally breaks free and comes up for air. She starts to laugh but then gets really angry at Mako for doing that. Mako is laughing and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry. Thought you would like that. Ok, then, I won't do that again." Mako says into Korra's chocolate brown hair.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it. But I'm so getting you back for that." Korra says with an evil look on her face.

"Oh really? When?" Mako smirks.

"NOW!" Korra yells and takes Mako down into the water.

Korra kisses Mako as much as she can before they both have to come up for air.

After a while of doing that, they both think it's time to get the raft built to find their friends. As Korra is getting dressed, Mako is watching her. Korra blushes.

**_A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this tropical story. Come back in a day and search for Legend of Korra: Stranded Part 2 for the next part! Reviews and comments are great! TY _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I can't get part 2 posted yet. I'm working on my latest story. Makorra version of Romeo and Juliet. I promise I will post part 2 soon. Keep checking back for more stories and chapters! TY**_


	3. Authors Note MUST READ

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry! Bad news. I'm not continuing Legend of Korra: Stranded. I think it's a very boring story, even with my own personal touch. You guys don't seem to like it very much either, not as many reviews as my other stories. So I'm putting my story on HOLD. I will only continue when I either come up with ways to 'jazz' it up or if I get more reviews, but until then, Legend of Korra: Stranded, is going to be on hold. I know many of you like the story, so I won't discontinue it. You will just have to wait a bit. I'm so sorry.**_


End file.
